My Dobe
by SasuNaruLove11
Summary: i suck at summaries so please read instead...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am new here and this is my first story so i dont expect you to be nice to me just because i am new. just anything you wan to say. If it sucks then please don't hesitate to tell me.

WARNING: Yaoi means boy's love. If you dont like it then please stop reading to save your eyes. And as for others please enjoy

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Recap / Flashbacks**

_**Jutsus**_

**Naruto and Kyuubi talking to each other through their minds.**

**Prolouge**

Naruto's POV

Three years. Three fucking years since i saw the Teme. Three years of training with Ero-sennin. Three years of having the company of Kyuubi to train with me. Yes, Kyuubi now has his own human body thanks to me so now he can shut up about being free. Anyways... Three fucking years and now, standing before me with a blank expression, an Uchiha Sasuke whose body is well built, muscles toned and that aweful blank expression. Oh how i wish he show more than that. I am not gay but I can tell if a guy is handsome or not. So he jumps of the top and , not even giving me time to blink, he was now infront of me with an arm on my shoulder. I heard Kyuubi hissing and letting his over protectiveness and mother hen -ness kick in.

" Hands. Off. My.. Kit.. NOW!" there even though i was with him all my life i still get scared when he raises his voice when it cmes to me.

" I believe this Dobe belongs to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**" I believe this Dobe belongs to me."**

===================================================================================================================================================================

"What do you mean yours? I never belonged to anyone! " Naruto spat.

" He is my Kit! _**Kitsune Hidden no Jutsu: Arekuruu ( Kitune Hidden Jutsu : Raging tails)**__!_"  
And in a blink of an eye Sasuke was flown back and his back hit the hard solid earthen wall.

" Kurama- sama ! Don't hurt him we need to talk to him!" Pleaded Sakura to the red head.

" Shut it Pinky! I don't listen to weak, useless, hindrance lowlife mortal like you! I only listen to my Kit! " Then the said person dashed to the Uchiha and threw 10 windmill shurikens at him. Luckily and miraculously he dodge it then the red head chased him and used his tails and at arm to grab the shurikens he threw and threw them again. This time, not knowingly the Uchiha got pinned through his clothes.

"Who the hell are you - no - What the hell are you?!" Asked the Uchiha with widened eyes in fear at the person who slowly walked to him.  
Naruto and the others' eyes widened and stood frozen because they knew it was impossible to capture the Uchiha in a nick of time.

" Kyuubi no Kitsune but that is Kurama-sama for you lowlifes... Well except for my Kit. He can call me anything he wants. He is my Kit after all." Said Kurama as he proofed to Naruto and glomped him.

"Kyuu-nii! Let go! You're too heavy for me." Whined Naruto.

"Are you calling me fat ,Kit?" Asked Kurama with a vein popping out of his forehead.

" No, I am just saying that I am to weak to carry you today." Said Naruto with a worry tone.

" Hehhehe you are really easy to trick Kit," then goes near Naruto and hugged him protectively.

"So easy to trick that the Uchiha brat took advantage of you and left," Said Kyuubi in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Monotonously said by Sasuke.

"He left you because he knew that as you grow stronger and he knows that of he stays he will just be a hindrance to you,"

" Shut up!" Sasuke said in a warning tone as if saying that he will not repeat himself.

" And he knew, as you grow stronger, that you will one day call him... **WEAK**!" There he spat it which made the Uchiha's blood boil and charge to the red head.

" I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! _**Chidori**_****!" Then , he was so angered about what the Kitsune said that instead hitting someone he was stopped by snakes wrapping his torso to prevent him from moving.

" Sasuke-kun ! Calm down!" Came the voice of Kabuto.

" Let me kill the fucking bastard first! " then there came a loud battle cry of Sasuke as he broke off the grip of the snakes and rushed to hit the red head in a flash. But Kyuubi, who effortlessly jumped off , he touched the Uchiha's hand with the Chidori and then the Jutsu vanished in a blink of an eye.

" Nani?!" Sasuke was now wide eyed with his Sharingan.

" O-osou!" Naruto gaped. He knew that Kyuubi was fast but he didn't know that he can absorb Jutsus.

"No... Way!" Sai gaped as well.

" Unbelievable! " Said Captain Yamato as big drops of sweat rolled down his cheeks.

Sasuke then saw a fast blur of red gaining on him he was frozen for what he just witnessed was pure inhumanity. The blur kept coming closer and closer .

" Sasuke!" He heard Naruto scream his name. He still can't moved it was as if that his feet were planted to the ground. The blur was now inches until he heard people yell his name and everything was black.


End file.
